Do You love Me part 2
by BlackDove of Blessings
Summary: Nervousness is happiness confused  or so we hope for our fav. Yuuram pairings as they continue on thier journey to show thier love to each other. Read and Review. I hope you like it. Rated K  - M just in case.
1. Chapter 1: After the kiss

Do You Love Me? Part 2

(Happiness) Nervousness is just Love in Confusion. –Epilogue to Do you Love Me?

Chapter One: What happens after the kiss

Yuuri and Wolfram had yet to return to dinner, but the others weren't worried. They'd been watching as Yuuri had progressively increased his staring time at Wolfram, and they could figure what was going on in his mind. They were just waiting for the happy news that he'd finally realized he was deeply in love with Wolfram, boyhood and all. Greta was the only one who was oblivious to the two of them, she loved her fathers, and it had never occurred to her that her parents didn't love each other as much as she loved them, and they loved her. Whenever she had heard Yuuri deny his relationship with Wolfram, she chalked it up to pre-wedding jitters.

So when Yuuri had entered with Gwendal and stopped at the sight of Wolfram, blushing from head toe, she hadn't thought anything other than Yuuri was being a pervert like the people in Annishina's stories and went back to talking with Lady Cheri. When Wolfram announced that they would be going to the infirmary, now that had worried her, but Lady Cheri had reassured her that Yuuri was fine and Wolfram was just being over protective. She'd accepted that easily enough and had begun eating her dinner.

They were all leaving when the door reopened and a blushing Wolfram entered with a rather pale Yuuri. When they went to their seats, Yuuri covertly glanced in Gwendal's and Conrad's directions. Seeing something that comforted him, he began eating.

"Are you alright your majesty?" Gunter asked, as he lamented from his chair next to Gwendal. Yuuri looked up confused.

"What are you talking about?" He asked. This had the rest of the table occupant's, minus Wolfram, looking towards him.

"Wolfram took you to see Gisela, what did she say? Are you alright?" Gunter continued.

Yuuri blushed profusely. His head looked like it was about to spew steam when Wolfram answered for him.

"We never reached Gisela. The wimp was just being a wimp, and he snapped out of his daydreams." Wolfram answered, still red faced as he continued to eat. Yuuri was snapped out of his embarrassment when Wolfram called him a wimp.

"I'm not a wimp Wolfram," Then he blushed again. "I just had something on my mind. As you well know." Yuuri then began eating rather quickly. Wolfram's blush gained even more color as he too gained more interest in his food and began to eat a little more quickly. The other's in the room looked at the two rather oddly, but they decided to let it go, neither appeared they wanted to discuss the matter further, so instead they once more began to get up and leave. Leaving the two alone.

Yuuri and Wolfram swiftly finished their meal and began to head in the direction of Greta's rooms to get her ready for bed. After giving her over to a maid to help with Greta's bath and night dressing, Wolfram and Yuuri went in search of two particular officers. They had a situation to fix, and quickly. The officers in question were under Wolfram's direct command, so Wolfram knew were they slept of course, so it was not too hard to figure out where the two would be at this time of night. They'd be in the Von Benefield Dormitory.

They headed in that direction. Once they reached the dormitory, they went ahead and just walked in. Yuuri had not been there since the time he'd convinced Wolfram to bring him to Gwendal and Conrad, just after they'd become engaged. They'd snuck in to gather Wolfram's men before heading off in the direction of the burning village. But it had been during the day when most of the officers were off doing their duties, but it was evening now and they were all heading for the baths and bed. So when Wolfram and Yuuri entered it was to see about twenty of Wolfram's personal officers in bath towels and robes coming in and out of the baths. At the sight of their commander and the King the officers stopped and saluted. Yuuri did his accustomed fluttering at the sign of his position, telling them not to salute him, and Wolfram's usual annoyance, causing him to mutter 'Wimp' before addressing his men.

"Where are Jenson and Barkley?" He asked in his commanding tone. A fellow standing off to the side stepped forward.

"They're in the baths sir." He answered. Wolfram nodded.

"Please inform them that Yuuri and I wish to speak to them." Wolfram said, and when the solider didn't hop to do the order Wolfram added in an irritated voice. "Now solider." The soldier jumped and heading, in what Yuuri assumed were the bath's, before Wolfram turned and walked to a door off to the side. When he pulled out a key and unlocked the door Yuuri realized that this must be Wolfram's office. They entered, Wolfram closing the door on the still staring soldiers. He let out a sigh and then walked to his desk.

Yuuri looked around, he'd never been in here but he could tell it was well kept, if unused. He turned to Wolfram, "How come you never use this office?" Wolfram just shrugged.

"I used to when I lived here at the dorms, but when we became engaged, I was assigned an office in the castle closer to you and my brothers." Wolfram answered, he went to his desk and sat down. Yuuri walked over and sat in the chair in front of the desk, the mention of his engagement brought back memories of earlier when he'd realized his feelings for Wolfram. He could feel his neck heating in embarrassment. He still couldn't believe he'd finally confessed his feelings, and then the kissing. His blush got hotter.

Wolfram who was watching Yuuri, watched the blush. He could guess what Yuuri was thinking of. He'd been thinking of the same thing since it had happened and he couldn't believe it. Yuuri had actually kissed him, had told him he loved him. He felt his heart bloom with happiness and he couldn't stop the smile from growing on his lips. Yuuri loved him. He almost giggled, but the knock on his office door brought him out of his revere. "Come in." he called.

The door opened and the two soldiers, Jenson and Barkley, entered. "You wanted to see us sir." Barkley, the shorter of the two said. Wolfram nodded, Yuuri had stood at the knock and now moved closer to Wolfram's side, so Wolfram indicated the two to sit.

"Please shut the door before you sit Jenson." He added aloud. Jenson did as he was bid before sitting in one of the two sits in front of Wolfram's desk. When both were seated and waiting for him to speak Wolfram began. "You should have concluded by now the reason for this visit, but in case you have not I shall state it clearly. The scene that you two 'interrupted' this evening is the topic of issue." Wolfram felt the blush coming on but pushed it down.

The two soldiers weren't able to do the same, once they were able to look at him again Wolfram continued. "What Yuuri and I would like to ask, is that neither of you speak a word of this. To anyone." Wolfram emphasized. At the confused look on the two's faces Wolfram clarified. "His majesty and I have yet to inform our families of our news and so wish to do so without the added influence of rumors. Is that clear?" Wolfram asked. The two soldiers nodded, and then answered in the affirmative. "Good, his majesty and I thank you for your secrecy."

"You haven't said anything have you?" Yuuri asked, from beside Wolfram catching the attention of the other three occupants.

"No your majesty. We hadn't figured out whether it would be appropriate or not." Jenson answered. Yuuri let out a relived sigh before he smiled.

"Thank goodness, I thought I'd be hounded for sure by Gwendal and Lady Cheri if they'd heard anything." That statement earned a glare from Wolfram and another Wimp, before Wolfram went back to addressing his men.

"So now that you know we wish to keep this between ourselves, we'll leave you to the rest of your evening. Goodnight." Wolfram then stood and headed in the direction of the door, Yuuri said his own goodnight adding another word of thanks before he headed for the door behind Wolfram. The soldiers stood and saluted them before Wolfram and Yuuri disappeared out the door and out of sight.

When they left the office, Wolfram and Yuuri were once more surrounded by Wolfram's officers, the soldiers outside saluted them once more until they reached the outside door and disappeared into the night.

…**...**


	2. Chapter 2: Bedtime nerves

Do You Love Me? Part 2

(Happiness) Nervousness is just Love in Confusion. –Epilogue to Do you Love Me?

Chapter Two: Bedtime Nervousness

When Yuuri and Wolfram reached the castle and Greta's rooms, they let out sighs of relief that they'd caught the two soldiers in time. Yes Yuuri loved Wolfram, and yes Wolfram wanted to marry Yuuri but it was too soon for either of them to be pushed into marriage. They had concluded between themselves on their way back to the dining room that they were happy just being engaged right now and that they should do damage control as soon as possible.

…

Greta was in her bed patiently waiting for her fathers to arrive and put her to bed. Said fathers bent over placing kisses on her forehead before they tucked her into her bed and read her a bedtime story. When Greta had dropped off to sleep just minutes into her story as she was want to do, Yuuri and Wolfram lowered the light in her lamp and closed the door as they left.

They were quiet as they headed to their bedroom, Yuuri no longer thought of it as just his own. He'd gotten so used to sharing it that he didn't even think of Wolfram sharing his bedroom, they were two friends and they were both guys so what was the big deal. But that was, apparently, before he realized his feelings for Wolfram, Yuuri noted as they'd headed for their respective dressers and began to undress. He began to blush as he stopped his own undressing to watch Wolfram.

'Is this what Wolfram has felt whenever I undress?' Yuuri thought to himself, as he glanced multiple times towards Wolfram's undressing figure. Wolfram had already unbuttoned his outer blue jacket and was now working on his cravat and pants. After taking both off, and starting on the buttons to his white shirt, Yuuri couldn't handle much more. He turned sharply way from Wolfram and placed his hand over his beating heart.

"Yuuri, are you okay?" Wolfram asked, Yuuri reflexively turned to answer but had to sharply turn away once more when he realized Wolfram was only in his black thong, his pink nightgown clutched in his hands.

The blush rising up his neck about choked Yuuri as he answered hoarsely, "I'm fine." He too began to undress with hands shaking so badly he could barely unbutton his shirt. It took what felt like twice as long to undress as it normally did when Yuuri finally buttoned the last button on his pajamas. Turning around once more Yuuri moved towards their bed. Wolfram was already under the covers by the time Yuuri reached it and was reading by one of the bedside lamps. Yuuri couldn't take his eyes off Wolfram's form, he seemed so calm and unbothered by this afternoon's occurrence, yet Yuuri couldn't keep his mind off of it. "_Why can Wolfram be so relaxed, I feel like my heart's going to pop right out of my chest the way it's beating so hard?"_ Yuuri thought to himself. He climbed into his side of the bed and brought his knees up to his chest, a futile attempt at slowing his heart rate.

Yuuri didn't know why he was so embarrassed and nervous now when he'd been so confident earlier when he and Wolfram had kissed. His body temperature increased as he remembered the feel of his own powerful emotions and the physical feeling of Wolfram's body against his. The way Wolfram's lips moved and conformed to meet his, the heated ruff pants of air as they kissed…

Yuuri jerked his mind away from it, his brain was clouding over and his body was getting uncomfortable due to the heat the memories were stirring in him. Yuuri quickly leaned over and turned off his own lamp before burying himself under the covers, even his head. He wasn't sure how long he was in that position before Wolfram put down his book and turned off his lamp before leaning down and getting under the covers himself.

…

Wolfram's side

When they had entered the room, Wolfram noticed right off the distracted way Yuuri was acting. He'd been worried about Yuuri and had asked if he was alright, but Yuuri had just turned away with an "I'm fine" statement. But Wolfram didn't believe him, especially when he'd caught Yuuri watching him. He'd been a little embarrassed when he'd caught Yuuri looking at him from the corner of his eye but it felt good too. The reddish blush that had covered Yuuri's face, when Wolfram had only been in his underwear had made Wolfram smile, he'd had to rush to the bed and stuff his head in a book to get his face back under control. But then he'd begun to watch Yuuri's unusually slow undressing process, which had been torturous. 'I wonder if the wimp is doing that on purpose. Strip-teasing like that.' Wolfram wondered. But then he'd quickly put his face in his book once more when Yuuri headed for his side of the bed.

When Yuuri crawled in Wolfram's heartbeat took a rollercoaster ride as it sped. Yuuri had then turned his light off and gotten under the covers, but Wolfram was still trying to get his emotions under control. His body had been in a state of un-satisfied need since his interrupted his with Yuuri earlier and now that they were in bed together, it was a whole new situation than before. Now Yuuri loved him, and was watching him because he thought Wolfram was physically attractive.

Wolfram sighed, he'd loved Yuuri for so long now and finally having Yuuri love him back was so wonderful and he couldn't wait for the next level of their relationship to start. But he wanted to take it slow, for Yuuri's sake. He understood that Yuuri was still nervous about their new relationship status and that it would take time for Yuuri to get to the level he was at, but that didn't stop him from wanting to touch Yuuri.

Wolfram kept stealing glances at Yuuri's figure as it cuddled under the covers. Just the tips of Yuuri's dark black hair were showing and Wolfram's fingers twitched to touch it, but instead he sighed once more and placed his book down. Leaning over to turn off his lamp Wolfram tried to settle his mind. Because he normally had no trouble at all sleeping when Yuuri was around, he was unaccustomed to this new level of awareness. He noticed every time he shifted under the sheets, Yuuri would too. The warmth they were generating making the light covers almost too warm, but Wolfram just wanted to get closer. Which was another problem, he knew he was a rough sleeper he'd even taken advantage of that to get back at Yuuri when he was mad about something and didn't want Yuuri to know about it. But now he was too conscious about not touching Yuuri that his muscles were twitching.

It was going to be a long night, for the both of them.

…..

The next morning, brought forth two very tired and twitchy males from the royal bedchamber as neither of them had had a very restful night. Yuuri was so conscious of every breath that Wolfram made that he'd taken to counting them. 20,498 breaths was the last count he could remember before drifting off around 4. Wolfram on the other hand was suffering from stiff muscles from trying not to touch Yuuri, so his body was really sore. And when he'd awoken at dawn, he'd found himself on Yuuri's side of the bed, with Yuuri back up against his own. Wolfram had instantly straightened and rolled away from Yuuri's side but that only caused Yuuri to jerk awake.

Conrad who'd come to wake the two was surprised to find the two were already up and going about their day. Yuuri was in his office actually working on his paperwork that had mysteriously formed over night. While Wolfram was in the stable brushing his horse and cleaning out the stables before starting his normal sword practice before breakfast. Neither had spoken to each other that morning, finding they were too embarrassed to make conversation. So when Conrad tracked them down to tell that breakfast was ready was a relief.

Conrad and Yuuri arrived minutes before Wolfram, but they waited to eat for the rest of the family to join them. Conrad noticed the snuck glances the two were sending each other while the other wasn't looking and smiled. He was curious about what exactly had happened between the two but chalked it up to Yuuri's increasing feelings for Wolfram and Wolfram's notice of Yuuri's notice.

When Greta and Cheri arrived with the usual gushing Gunter in tow more conversation started around the table. When Gwendal arrived he sat down and began to stare at Yuuri, clearly wondering something as more wrinkles began to form. Yuuri worried over the eldest brother's interest spoke up as the others began eating.

"Gwendal is something the matter?"

Gwendal nodded before he looked Yuuri straight in the eye and asked, "Your Majesty did you happen to be in the office today?"

Yuuri nodded, "I looked through the paperwork and separated them into the appropriate piles, "Yuuri looked worried. "Did I do something wrong?" Yuuri asked.

Gwendal's eyes widened, his was the second day in a row that Yuuri had taken the initiative to work on his paperwork. Gwendal shook his head no, "I was just making sure. You did well you majesty." Gwendal answered before starting to eat his neglected work thinking 'maybe his is finally taking his role as moah seriously.' But whatever it was that had brought this new responsible side of Yuuri out, Gwendal was glad he just hoped that it didn't disappear as fast as it had appeared.

Gunter, Cheri and Wolfram had been having their own discussion when Gunter caught Wolfram yawning. "Wolfram, are you not sleeping well?"

Wolfram just shook his head, "I was distracted last night and had a hard time getting to sleep."

Cheri dropped her spoon in her excitement as she asked, "It wouldn't have anything to do with His Majesty Yuuri and his own raccoon eyes would it?" Yuuri spewed his drink all over his plate as his face bloomed in furious red; Wolfram's own cheeks were hot with embarrassment as he yelled, "Hahaui!" Cheri just laughed with delight as she turned towards Yuuri, a sly look suddenly filling her gaze. "So your majesty, what exactly did you do to my Wolfie to get him so _distracted_?" She asked, placing an extra empathizes on distracted. Yuuri was so flabbergasted that all he could do was open and close his mouth. Wolfram wasn't as quiet as he stood and slammed his hands on the table.

"Mother, Yuuri didn't do anything like that!" Cheri just continued to giggle. Gunter was wailing about "his majesty's innocence being defiled by such a little lord brat" by this time and Wolfram's anger was about to explode. Yuuri just continued to open and close his mouth, words still failing him. Wolfram and Gunter got into an argument about Yuuri, Gwendal just ignored them as he tried to eat but growing brow wrinkles belied his irritation, Conrad just smiled and served Greta another slice of bacon.

And so it was breakfast as usual.

…

So I hope that everyone likes how it is going so far, please read and review.

Blackdove of blessings


	3. Chapter 3: Beware it's shortbut good

Chapter Three: Beware its short…

By the time Yuuri arrived back at his office to do more paperwork he was exhausted. The drama at the breakfast table and the lack of sleep were really getting to him. Sitting down at his desk, Yuuri opened the window to let some of the morning air into the room. He wasn't sure why but he was feeling a bit hotter than usual. Chalking it up to the warming weather Yuuri began to work on the piles of paper.

He'd been working for at least 60 minutes or so when he heard footsteps coming down the hall. It wasn't unusual to hear someone in the halls, with all the maids, butler's, guardsmen and such. So Yuuri ignored then noise and when back to his paperwork. But five minutes later the same sound of footsteps could be heard outside of his door. That too wasn't unusual but what was was the fact the footsteps were now pacing outside his door. Yuuri tried to ignore it and was 3/4 of the way done with the first pile of papers, out of the four. But after another 3-4 four minutes it, Yuuri's patience had dried up. He was tired, emotionally upset about his realization from yesterday and that sound was just too much. Yuuri got up and headed in the direction of the door.

Swinging the open Yuuri was prepared to order whoever it was to go away but the person outside surprised him. It was Wolfram.

…

Wolfram was so angry with Gunter and his mother that after breakfast was over, he ordered his men to run laps around the castle. Wolfram joined them of course and after 3 laps around the castle and his anger was still simpering he ordered for targets to be put up for practice. His men were surprised by this, Wolfram was known for his fire abilities and their dangerous accuracy. But they did as they were told and put up the targets.

Wolfram was in the middle of completely demolishing his target to ashes when the overwhelming urge to see Yuuri overcame him. Wolfram's sudden stillness had his men looking towards him. Wolfram was in the middle of his stance, with this thoughtful look on his face. His men knew to leave him alone until he called/barked out orders. Wolfram suddenly stood and began to walk away from them.

One of the men stepped forward and asked him where he was going. Wolfram turned sharply towards him and snapping his fingers had his target in flames with no hope of even ashes being left. The man stepped back from Wolfram; Wolfram answered him as he turned away from the astonished faces of his men.

"I have some business I have to take care of, continue practice until I return." Wolfram then turned and headed in the direction of the castle.

…

Wolfram walked down the hallway to Yuuri's office but he couldn't bring himself to going in, so he walked past it. But then he turned back and headed once more in the direction of Yuuri's door. When Wolfram started thinking, why was he suddenly here anyway? He would see Yuuri at lunch with Greta and then at dinner, before bed. Why did he have to see him now? As Wolfram started to pace outside of Yuuri's office door, he was unaware of the irritation he was creating for the occupant. Wolfram was still debating with himself when the door suddenly opened, effectively bringing him from his thoughts.

It was Yuuri, and he looked mad.

Wolfram stared at Yuuri and Yuuri started at him.

Then they were kissing….

….

Cliff hanger, hehehe: P

Hope you like the story so far and sorry for any grammar mistakes. I know it's really short but it's enough to make you curious isn't it? : )

BlackDove of Blessings


	4. Chapter 4: Weird Urges

'Thinking'

"talking"

**Emphasis **

Chapter Four

The heat was searing, as they grabbed for each other. Pressing their faces together, their lips moving in sudden hot passion, neither was aware of the door closing them inside the office. Breaths coming in short bursts only made the heat increase. Hands were moving through hair, over clothed skin, needing to touch everywhere all at once. Wolfram felt his head clouding, as he and Yuuri began to move even further into the room. The connection of their lips seemed sealed, as they breathed harshly through their noses.

It wasn't until Wolfram's leg connected with the small side table next to the bookcase that their concentration came back into focus. And all it took was for them to bang their foreheads to be awoken from their muddled fixation on each other. Immediately their attention moved from each other to the pain in their heads. As they rubbed their foreheads they glanced towards the other and then both turned away in sudden embarrassment.

Yuuri thought he should be swallowed up by the floor and thrown into the pits of fiery lava; then maybe he'd begin to cool off. As he and Wolfram continued to ignore each other, Yuuri began to wonder where the sudden rush of lust had come from. Yes he'd kissed Wolfram yesterday, and he had confessed his love for Wolfram; and the sleepless tense night before could all be factors in their sudden desires. But Yurri had a feeling it wasn't fully because of that.

Gathering as much courage as he could muster, Yuuri turned towards Wolfram's still turned face. "Um..Wolf? Uh..what was it that you needed?" 'Great Yuuri chicken out, that's just great.' Yuuri sighed in self deprecation.

Wolfram turned towards Yuuri pulling on his shirt to straighten out the wrinkles placed there. Sleeking his mused hair back into place Wolfram's composure was restored as well. "I came to see what you were up too…wimp." Yuuri would have been irritated with the wimp comment but the still slight redness of Wolfram's cheeks helped him realize it was Wolfram's way of trying to get over the awkward situation. "After breakfast I was training my men, and I began wondering how you were feeling." Wolfram turned to look out towards the training grounds. "I wasn't going to bother you of course; we are trying to keep the tongues from wagging, thanks to that debacle of a breakfast I was stewing in anger. I was going to take my anger out on some targets instead and I suddenly..needed..to see..you." Wolfram said finishing his sentence on a slight pause as embarrassment entered his voice. He was experiencing this more and more often over the last 24 hours.

When he'd had to convince Yuuri that they were meant to be it had seemed easier to use his forwardness to push Yuuri into realizing it as well, but now that they both knew they loved each other it was really hard, and embarrassing, to be so forward. It was making him awkward and Wolfram Von Benfield was **not** awkward.

Yuuri had been watching him at the window as Wolfram was lost in his own thoughts. Yuuri just couldn't seem to stop staring at Wolfram, with the sun glinting off his golden locks and the proud stance of Wolfram's bearing making him ethereal looking, Yuuri's heart rate continue to speed up. Yuuri found himself walking towards Wolfram's form, entranced by the picture in front of him.

'Why did I never realize how much my heart beats when he's around? I really must have been in denial.' Walking up behind him, Yuuri reached around Wolfram and placed his arms around his waist. Wolfram stiffened at Yuuri's presence but he didn't remove himself.

"Yuuri?" he asked.

"Hmm?" Yuuri answered, leaning his cheek against Wolfram's hair. Wolfram crooked his head to the side and looked at Yuuri's tired but content face. Woflram sighed, grinning a little.

"Nothing," He said leaning back towards Yuuri. "Wimp." He turned back towards the window. Yuuri's grip tightened but he didn't let go. Yuuri closed his eyes and leaned more into Wolfram's neck, smelling the musk that only belonged to Wolfram coming into his nose. Yuuri was content.

They stood there for a long while before a loud noise in the hallway broke them from their trance. Shaking themselves out of their own thoughts they separated from each other. The heat that had built between them caused them to shudder at its sudden lose. Looking at each other, a blush built. Yuuri chuckled scratching his head in nervousness. Wolfram snorted and headed for the door. "I'll see you later, wimp."

"I love you too Wolfram." Yuuri replied. Wolfram stutter-stepped, glancing behind him in shocked pleasure, before he gave off his trade mark smirk and opened the door.

"Of course you do." He declared leaving the door open behind him. Yuuri chuckled and went back to his desk.

He wasn't sure what that whole episode had been about, but it had been really nice. "I hope we can do that more often." He murmured. Reaching his desk once more Yuuri dug into the smaller pile of papers sitting on his desk.

…

Really sorry for the late update. I'm suffering from survere writers block. This is the first chapter I've written in almost 2 years! For those of you still following me. THANK YOU J Free cookies for all of you.

BDofB


End file.
